memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2004 productions
Production / Événements ]] ;ENT Saison 3 * 14 janvier - Première diffusion de * 21 janvier - Première diffusion de * 4 février - Première diffusion de * 11 février - Première diffusion de * 18 février - Première diffusion de * 25 février - Première diffusion de * 3 mars - Première diffusion de * 21 avril - Première diffusion de * 28 avril - Première diffusion de * 5 mai - Première diffusion de * 12 mai - Première diffusion de * 19 mai - Première diffusion de * 26 mai - Première diffusion de ---- ;ENT Saison 4 * 8 octobre - Première diffusion de * 15 octobre - Première diffusion de * 22 octobre - Première diffusion de * 29 octobre - Première diffusion de * 5 novembre - Première diffusion de * 12 novembre - Première diffusion de * 19 novembre - Première diffusion de * 26 novembre - Première diffusion de * 3 décembre - Première diffusion de ---- * Star Trek: The Experience se poursuit à Las Vegas * 4 janvier - Première diffusion de "Star Trek: Enterprise" sur les télévisions françaises par Jimmy * 23 août - Première diffusion de "Star Trek: Enterprise" sur les télévisions québecoises par Ztélé * Nouvelle diffusion de TOS sur la chaîne Suisse Romande Télévision Suisse Romande (1ère diffusion inconnue) Naissances / Décès Marchandisage Romans TOS ;Pocket Books * Août - "Vulcan's Soul" #1: "Exodus" de Josepha Sherman et Susan Shwartz * 28 décembre - "Ex Machina" de Christopher L. Bennett TNG ;Pocket Books * Février - "A Time to..." #1: "A Time to Be Born" de John Vornholt * Février - "A Time to..." #2: "A Time to Die" de John Vornholt * Mars - "A Time to..." #3: "A Time to Sow" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * avril - "A Time to..." #4: "A Time to Harvest" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore * Mai - "A Time to..." #5: "A Time to Love" de Robert Greenberger * Juin - "A Time to..." #6: "A Time to Hate" de Robert Greenberger * Juillet - "A Time to..." #7: "A Time to Kill" de David Mack * Juillet - Réédition de The Genesis Wave #4: "Genesis Force" * Août - "A Time to..." #8: "A Time to Heal" de David Mack * Octobre - "A Time to..." #9: "A Time for War, A Time for Peace" de Keith R.A. DeCandido DS9 ;Pocket Books * Mai - "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1": "Cardassia: The Lotus Flower" de Una McCormack et Heather Jarman * Mai - "Worlds of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Volume 1": "Andor: Paradigm" de Una McCormack et Heather Jarman * Août - "Tales of the Dominion War comprenant les 12 nouvelles suivantes: ** "What Dreams May Come" de Michael Jan Friedman ** "Night of the Vulture" de Greg Cox ** "The Ceremony of Innocence is Drowned" de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** "Blood Sacrifice" de Josepha Sherman et Susan Shwartz ** "Mirror Eyes" de Heather Jarman et Jeffrey Lang ** "Twilight's Wrath" de David Mack ** "Eleven Hours Out" de Dave Galanter ** "Safe Harbors" de Howard Weinstein ** "Field Expediency" de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** "A Song Well Sung" de Robert Greenberger ** "Stone Cold Truths" de Peter David ** "Requital" de Michael A. Martin et Andy Mangels VOY ;Pocket Books * '''Novembre' - "Spirit Walk" #1: "Old Wounds" de Christie Golden * Décembre - "Spirit Walk" #2: "Enemy of My Enemy" de Christie Golden ENT ;Pocket Books * Mai - "Daedalus's Children", (+ e-roman) de Dave Stern * Octobre - "The Expanse" de J.M. Dillard Shatnerverse ;Pocket Books * 27 janvier - Réédition (souple) de "Totality Trilogy" #1: "Captain's Peril" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens * 28 décembre - "Totality Trilogy" #2: "Captain's Blood" de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens Autres sagas ;Pocket Books * Mars - "Starfleet Corps of Engineers" #5 "Foudations", en e-roman comprenant la trilogie suivante: ** #17: Foundations, Book 1 -- ** #18: Foundations, Book 2 de Dayton Ward et Kevin Dilmore ** #19: Foundations, Book 3 -- * Août - "Stargazer" #5: "Enigma" de Michael Jan Friedman * Septembre - "Stargazer" #6: "Maker" de Michael Jan Friedman * Octobre - "New Frontier" #15: "After the Fall" de Peter David * Novembre - "New Frontier" #7: "The Quiet Place", en e-roman de Peter David * Novembre - "New Frontier" #8: "Dark Allies", en e-roman de Peter David * Novembre - "Starfleet Corps of Engineers" #6: "Wildfire", en e-roman comprenant les histoires: ** #20: Enigma Ship de J. Steven & Christina F. York ** #21: War Stories, Book 1 de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** #22: War Stories, Book 2 de Keith R.A. DeCandido ** #23: Wildfire, Book 1 de David Mack ** #24: Wildfire, Book 2 de David Mack ;Simon & Schuster Audioworks * Juillet - "Totality Trilogy" #2: "Captain's Blood", roman audio de William Shatner, Judith Reeves-Stevens & Garfield Reeves-Stevens Comics ; Checker Books * Juin - Réédition "Gold Key Comics" en "Key Collection, volume 1" comprenant: ** "The Planet of No Return" ** "The Devil's Isle of Space" ** "Invasion of the City Builders" ** "The Peril of Planet Quick Change" ** "The Ghost Planet" ** "When Planets Collide" ** "The Voodoo Planet" ** "The Youth Trap" * Septembre - Réédition "Gold Key Comics" en "Key Collection, volume 2" comprenant: ** "The Legacy of Lazarus" ** "Sceptre of the Sun" ** "The Brain Shockers" ** "The Flight of the Buccaneer" ** "Dark Traveler" ** "The Enterprise Mutiny" ** "Museum at the End of Time" ** "Day of the Inquisitors" ** "The Cosmic Cavemen" * Décembre - Réédition "Gold Key Comics" en "Key Collection, volume 3" comprenant: ** "The Hijacked Planet" ** "The Haunted Asteroid" ** "A World Gone Mad" ** "The Mummies of Heitius VII" ** "Siege in Superspace" ** "Child's Play" ** "The Trial of Captain Kirk" ** "Dwarf Planet" ** "The Perfect Dream" Autres publications * Mensuel "Star Trek Magazine" * Jouets Art Asylum, décorations Hallmark * Juin - "Just a Geek" de Wil Wheaton chez O'Reilly Media Éditions francophones * Star Trek: Les dossiers officiels Univers des fans right|100px|Memory Alpha * 12 avril - Lancement de Memory Alpha Néerlandophone * 14 mai - Lancement de Memory Alpha Germanophone * Novembre - Lancement du site espagnol Trekkipedia thumb|uss saga * Retrouvez les fanfictions francophones sur uss saga.be * Publication de "Star Trek: Communicator" {| class="browser" |- | class="prev" | 2003 productions | class="topic" | Star Trek Chronologie de production Naissances - Décès | class="next" | 2005 productions cs:2004 (produkce) en:2004 (production) it:Produzioni del 2004 nl:2004 producties pt:Produções de 2004 Category:Chronologie de production